1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly to a novel furniture combination including an article of furniture hinged to a support in such a way that the article may be raised to and retained in a raised position above the floor to permit cleaning of the floor area below the article.
2. Prior Art
As will appear from the ensuing description, the furniture combination of the invention is capable of both commercial use in restaurants, cafes, cocktail lounges and the like and private use in homes and apartments. However, the furniture combination is intended primarily for use in commercial establishments of the kind mentioned and will be described in relation to such use.
Restaurants, cafes, cocktail lounges and other similar commercial establishments present a floor cleaning problem owing to the large number of seats and tables which are commonly utilized in such places. At the present time, for example, when cleaning the floor of such an establishment, any one of three different procedures may be followed. The tables and seats may be removed in mass from the floor, or the tables and seats may be shifted about on the floor as the latter is cleaned, or the tables and seats may be left in place. The first two procedures obviously present a laborious and time consuming task. The third procedure, while perhaps not as time consuming, renders the cleaning task more tedious and less thorough.